When The Day Met The Night
by PhantomOfTheNight11
Summary: How can the best day every end to be the worst day of your life? When Kagome gets a job promotion of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**Im sorry everyone! I dont have a beta just yet, so please bare with me on the poor spelling and grammer and other things ok? thank you and please reveiw. =)**_

* * *

Chapter One.

Kagome had one hell of a day at the office. Paperwork stacked as high as her cubical wall, sighing she logged into her computer and sipped her morning coffee to get herself started for the day, checking her email she saw there was a meeting at one with her entire floor, that could only mean one thing. The CEO was making an appearance. By lunch time she had finished more then half and felt rather proud of herself and desided to go out for lunch rather then eat the simple apple she always did. Rounding the corner to leave she bumped into the CEO, The Silver haired male looked down toward her, amber met blue in a swimming storm of ice and fire. Looking down she blushed slightly and backed up a step.

"Sorry sir, I wasnt watching where i was going.."

"Hn." was the only reply she got before she rushed off to be back intime for the meeting, it being 11:45 then she knew she had plenty of time. Walking to the elevator she pulled out her phone and texted her soon to be husband the news of her day, She had only been at the company for a few years and was starting to think it odd how the Tasiho INC held inuyasha's last name yet he refused to tell her of his family. Demons being a comman thing to come acrossed in this era humans learned to live with them and vice versa. Getting no reply like always she sighed and left the building heading to the Subway right acrossed the street. Hurrying over before the line got to long she was glad to be second right before people started to pile in. Seeing her best friend Sango walk in Kagome smiled and waved her friend up to her.

"Hey Kags! We still on for tonight? At 6 right?"

"Yup! I cant wait for a girls night out! Inuyasha is being dognapped by Shippo and Kouga right?"

Sango nodded and they both walked out in laughs subs in hand, bidding there goodbyes for now kagome made her way back to her floor of the building floor 19 of the famous 20 story building. Sitting in her cubical she unwrapped her pure veggie sub and smiled in excitment, it was rare she got to splurge on herself alittle. picking up her sub to take her first bite her co-worker Kagura trotted into her cubical like she owned the place, she did kinda, she was manager of this floor. Clearing her throat Kagome set down her sub and smiled up at the women who only glared back.

"Yes Kagura?"

"You seem to have flew though your work rather quickly.." she sneered at the raven haired women.

Smiling alittle brighter trying to stay polite to the women. "yes, it seems some of the papers where on the wrong floor and there where many copys of the same thing, i think i should have a look at the copier and let some of the staff know cuz it seems to have been happening every day this week..."

Kagura rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip her red beety eyes glaring more at the women. "I know your after my job Kagome, and I will make damn sure at this meeting you will stay in this cubical the rest of your pathetic life." She growled and walked out after leaving yet another stack of papers for kagome. "They need to be filed before the meeting Kagome! Dont be late!" The black haired women laughed a seeming evil laugh while walking down the hall. Kagome sighed and rewrapped her sub. "looks like me and you gotta take a rain check on that lunch date.." she set her sub to the side and begain working as fast as she could.

At 12:50 Kagome had everything done and was heading to the meeting room. She seemed to be the first one in and smiled happily. She pulled out her lead pencial and began drawing on the little slip of paper set on the tables for notes. She didnt hear the door open intill a cold voice washed over her.

"your quite the artest."

Looking up in shock kagome was once again met with amber eyes, she blushed softly and looked down at her flower drawing, it had sprouted to fill the page with its beautiful viens and leafs."S-Sorry sir, i didnt hear you come in. if you want it you are more them welcome to take it" She smiled handing him the paper, as he reached for it another hand snatched it away. Kagome looked to the person responsible only to see Kagura there crumbling the paper up. "Sesshomaru doesnt need kiddy drawings hanging in his office from some little girl who cant seem to do her work."

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off abit before gently taking the paper ball from Kagura. "im sorry i seemed to have finished all my work for the day kagura, you have thirty six files on your desk that need looking over, you have four clients to call back since your visitor Naraku took alittle over two hours, i dont see why since the meeting was over a small account that lost alittle over twenty dollars. a matter that could have been handled by one of our techs over the phone. you also have a total of i believe 12 back up systems you havent even attempted to look over cuz i did them for you. did i miss anything? OH! your four hour on the clock lunch breaks with every day."

Kagoma smiled politely at the women who was left gaping at Kagome."dont worry, ill lighten your load even more by throwing away this 'kiddy drawing'." Kagome walked over tossed the paper away and sat back down only to half Kagura screech "YOUR FIRED!" at the same time as a cold voice said "Your promoted." Kagome looked up at the two confused, not knowing who the silver haired man was to say she was promoted but she stood and picked up her pencil. "im sorry sir, shes the boss around here..." turning to leave the male growled lowly and a clawed hand grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around just as the door opened and everyone piled into the room unnoticed. "You have been promoted to CEO personal securitary. You will clean out your cubical and report to my office on the 20th floor in two hours." Kagome stood shocked as everyone started clapping. Kagura screeched again "NO! I WAS TO BE APOINTED THAT TODAY!" Sesshomaru turned to her and his eyes narrowed. "quite. your voice annoyed this Sesshomaru. You are striped of your salaruy and will be expected out of my building in the next ten mins. your fired." He sat at the head of the table as his father spoke up.

"Beautifully handled my son!" He walked over and clasped his son's shoulder and looked to Kagome. "Such a beautiful new assistant you have here Sesshomaru. Do try to keep this one." Sesshomaru glared at his father as the meeting continued ina boring manner.

Setting up her new desk hours later Kagome smiled and giggled softly. She had texted Inuyasha about her promotion and even tried to call but no answer and she was bitch buttoned. Feeling that he was just busy with work she dropped it. "Kagome, you are free to go home for the day. be here bright and early tomorrow and Rin will help you though her job you took over." Kagome felt bad for taking someone elses job but nodded grabbing her purse and phone she bowed to Sesshomaru. "Thank you sir. i promise to do my best at this job."

"Hn."

With that she left in a hurry, riding the train home wasnt so bad. Inuyasha needed there car to get to and from work he may have worked closer but his boss ran him around alot. Walking up to the apartment building she noticed the little black car of hers and Inuyasha shitting in its parking space. 'hnn thats odd... i guess he got home early, maybe he will be up for going out tonight to celebrate!' Kagome thought as she pulled out her keys to unlock the door. Walking in and setting down everything Kagome was about to yell out when she heard two voices seem to scream at the same time. Paniced someone was hurt she ran to the room the voices came from only to see her love Inuyasha, his dick in her cuison Kikyo and his mouth on her best friend Sangos pussy. None of them noticed her.

Kagome had her hand on her mouth tears falling quickly from her eyes. She couldnt believe her eyes. Pulling out her phone she snapped a picture and her eyes seemed to harden, the tears stopped and she looked right at inuyasha who looked up at her in shock to the sound of the camera. "K-Kagome... i-i sware its not what it looks like!" He shot up and went to her only to have Kikyo sit up and glare at Kagome and Sango fall off the bed trying to hide herself on the other side.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha her voice void of emotions "how long..." He looked confused and she knew she had to go into more detail "How long has this been going on..." he looked down and sighed "since about three months after me and you got togeather..." Kagome slapped him, her hand glowing pink with her miko powers leaving a snger red print on her cheek "FOUR YEARS!?" Her head snapped to Kikyo ready to go off on her when she say it. Glisining in the sun light. a Ring... a Ring that looked exactly like her own only kagomes stone was pink not blue. Kagome took off the ring and threw it at inuyasha's face. and turned to walk out when she stopped "And Sango, ill be sure to tell your husband of your actions... such a kind man deserves to know his bitch cant keep her legs closed... so much for best friends.."

With that kagome picked up her keys and left taking only one thing. A small thing yet this small thing held so much power and so much importance she couldnt leave it behind, she was after all its protector. Sitting at the train stop she watched as her phone buzzed and beeped every second as Sango and Inuyasha tried to reach her. She didnt care anymore, her whole life was a lie... her love, her home, her friend. She didnt know who she could trust. Nor did she have anywhere to go. The Shrine belonged to he Tasiho INC. so they could keep it a historic land mark. constanly gaurded so no harm would fall to it. She had no other actual friends that would welcome her to there homes, she dropped them all at Inuyasha's request. She felt stupid. Used. and most of all Unwanted. Inuyasha hadnt touched her, taken her out, bought anything for her in almost three years. she thought he was just stressed with work and such. she never thought...

Shakeing her head she turned off her phone and got on the train, there was one place she could go. One place where even if people where there, they would believe her fake smiles, her lies that everythings ok. Work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Sitting at her new desk Rin was there already removing her box as she saw Kagome wlak in and smiled brightly "You must be my replacement!" Kagome never seen someone so happy to see there replacement intill rin broke out with "Now I know he wasnt kidding! I can go to my family now!" Kagome looked confused and rin giggled. "Sorry i got carried away, Sesshomaru-sama found my real family, they want me to come live with them in Paris! Thats why im leaving, im goint to work as Head Manager at the Branch there. Its So Great! youll love this job Kagome-san." Kagome liked how she didnt have to talk much to thie women, she listened as Rin told her of the callers and who to tell he was out of the office or in a meeting to and who to direct link to his office. She found out Sesshomaru HATED the smell and taste of coffee and his only request is one cup of tea on his desk when he came in and for everything to be kept at low volumes. Kagome could live with that. As long as he didnt mind her playing music every once in awhile.

In a few short hours Kagome was already working again, Rin long gone to go to her family and Kagome left alone, this floor layout was so much different, half the floor was just Sesshomarus office, the rest filled with meeting rooms and her rather large area she had a large fishtank with so many fish she never even seen before. It was quite breath-taking and she felt more at easy because of it. She hadnt seen Sesshomaru yet, only do to he was in a meeting with his father and other clients. She answered the phones and did her job acordingly. She played soft Clasical music that seemed to fit the area around her. It made the area not so intimidating to people who came in and dropped things off.

To Soon her time alone came to an end. The meeting was over and the men from the meeting where filing out most stopping to listen to the music and the sweet humming that came with it and others stopping to stare at the young beauty sitting at the desk. "When did sesshomaru get her? Wasn't Rin just there?" one asked that started the soft mumors that Sesshomaru walked out on and his father looking amused. Sesshomaru walked up to kagome and cleared his throat. Kagome looked up and smiled the best she could and stood. "Sesshomaru-sama, its good to see you again, is there anything i can help you with?"

"Rin left early?" nodding Kagome spoke lowly "her plane time got changed. Good thing i came back or you would have walked out to an empty desk." she giggled half heartedly as he seemed to study her before a man walked up behind Sesshomaru and patted his back "Leave the girl be fluffy, She'll get into the memo. Im Kazu hun, plesure to meet you. I see your the new securitary eh? we'll be seeing alot of eachother then." he winked at her and she blushed brightly. Sesshomaru looked to Kazu. "She did all the work on the 19th floor herself from looking at the files everyone on her floor was fired, she placed top og her class and she is quite the l- she is very good at her job. Dont distract her." his words where harsh as he went into his office Kazu stood there shocked "Never heard him speak more then four words, he must be very impressed with ya girly. how'd ya do it?" everyone seemed to lean into hear as she blushed more looking down.

"I put my old boss out in the open before i even knew who Sesshomaru-sama was, he seemed to like how i kept track of everything and promoted me on the spot while she tried to fire me... she was the one who was supposed to get this job." they all broke out into laughter and chuckles.

"i see why he likes you, innocent yet with spice." Soon everyone left and she was once more left alone, she toyed with the small jewuel in her pocket debating to make a wish or not. desiding against it she pulled her hand out of her pocket just as Sesshomaru opened his door. "Come. We are done for the day." nodding she closed down her computer and picked up her pruse and phone. Standing next to him in the elevator she had never been so intimidated in her life and jumped when he spoke to her. "you look hungry. your lunch was spent doing Kagura's work am i right." Kagome nodded her head softly and as soon as the doors opened to let more people in he only 'hn' her. when she stepped out of the building she bid sesshomaru a goodnight and waited till he was in his car when she looked around wondering where to go since she knew she couldnt go back to her home. it wasnt hers anymore. sighing and walking in a random direction Sesshomaru's car pulled up beside her.

"Get in miko." he told her. sighing she wasnt going to fight her boss and got in like told. "where to mi' lord." the driver asked and sesshomaru glanced to kagome from the corner of his eye, she was looking out the window. "Le Blu." he spoke calmly. Kagome looked at him in shock. "you can drop me off at the train station Sesshomaru-sama." she said politely.

"No. You will dine with this Sesshomaru and i will have my driver take you home after words. its dangerous for a women to be alone at night on a train." he spoke and she blushed but said nothing. soon they pulled up at the beautiful resturant and the door was opened by another male as Sesshomaru got out and held a hand out for Kagome, her not being used to all this was blushing madly when she stepped out of the car. He lef her to a table that held his name on it and sat down.

"Sesshomaru-sama, i couldnt posibbly afford any of this. Please understand tha-" she was cut off by a soft growl.

"This Sesshomaru wouldnt take a women out and not pay for her meal. Calm herself miko, no one is judging you here." she narrowed her eyes slightly but stayed silent. when ordering time came she ordered the cheapest food on the menu. that slightly annoyed yet pleased Sesshomaru. He was used to women picking the most exspisve, not that it bothered him money wise but it was a nice change. Kagome was slowly getting bored as Sesshomaru read over the stock market in the paper he was given and pulled out her pencial and begane drawing on her napkin. singing so softly it was barely heard to the demons ears.

"when the moon fell in love with the sun all was golden in the skys... all was golden when the day met the night... in the middle of summer all was golden in the skies all was golden when the day met the night... summer..." she hummed alittle and the song seemed to change to something alittle more depressing.

"before our life was but a dream... fantastics pose in greed that we should feed our jewlury to the sea for dimonds appear to be just like broken glass to me... hey moon please forget to fall down hey moon dont you go down... the ink is running toward the page... i missed your skin when you where east... you click your heels and wish for her...i know the worlds a broken bone, but melting headaches call it home... no one could love me... how could they love me if they-" she stopped when the food was placed in front of them she smiled lightly and begane eating the salad not noticing Sesshomaru had been staring at her the whole time. He looked to her hands and saw the ring he saw there earlier was gone.

"Miko.." he asked slowly she looked up at him and swolloed her food before responding

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" he ordered a to-go box for his meal as he looked at the time

"Its pretty late. lets get you home." She seemed hesitant but nodded. finishing her small salad by the time his box came back with freash food in it he stood, paid and led her out of the place. The car was already waiting as she sat with her hands folded in her lap looking down "well miko... where to." she thought for a moment "i live by the park.. it... its not acsessable by car. you can drop me off there." she said slowly. Sesshomaru looked at her oldly, the only thing not acsessable by car anywhere near the park was the shrine. surely she couldnt live there.

Pulling up there she quickly got out and started walking the opposite way of the shrine toward the woods. Sesshomaru told the driver to pull around the corner. Getting out he followed the miko's scent. Something wasnt right. He followed her to the small stream few knew about in the park and she knelt down and begane washing her face and hands. He wastched closely feeling every bit like a stalker but his beast wouldnt let him leave till she was safe. She stood up and looked around. gripping her purse she pulled out her phone and turned it on as she walked. She came to a very small opening behind thick bushes and trees that she wouldnt be seen and slipped though them leaving it like no one passed though and sat down. knowing no one was around she played her voice mails.

Inuyasha"Kagome i sware if i would have known you would find out i would have stopped! please pick up... please." end.

Sango "Kagome! I was being stupid... im so sorry.. i should have told you.. please forgive me." end.

Inuyasha"Kagome! God damn it pick up the phone wench!" end.

Inuyasha "Fine! I never even loved you! I was only with you so you wouldnt do anything stupid! Kikyo is so much better in every way possible! Dont even bother coming back, i burned everything you own and kikyo is moving in tomorrow." end.

Kagome had tears in her eyes and didnt hear the low growl that came from sesshomaru in his hiding spot, he knew that voice... that annoying half breeds voice.

Sango "Kagome, he sold your ring... im so sorry, do you have a place to go? please let me help you! i know i messed up. bad. but please forgive me!" end.

she couldnt take it anymore she threw her phone, effectively hiting Sesshomaru in the face with it while he was talking with his beast.

"Shes hurting cuz of half breed."

"I see this... This Sesshomaru can do nothing."

"Help women. Or She'll freeze out here. It Winter. It Snowing."

Sesshomaru looked at the offencive phone then to the sky, it was starting to snow how had he not noticed it?

"Great! Four years of him down the drain... best part of the day is a new job but now its snowing! Kami! Why! What have i done so wrong to deserve this!" she cried and curled up in a ball. the phone buzzed on the ground showing a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing as it said Inuyasha's name. He was calling. Picking up the phone he his send to answer but didnt speak as his half brothers voice came flooding though the phone.

"Ive been looking and calling you for hours! I give up! I hope you freeze to death wench!"

"Thank you for Inuyasha dearest cusin! he is the best ever!" a women he had seen with Inuyasha yelled, Kikyo was her name he thought. He hung up and looked up to see Kagome had cried herself to sleep. Sighing he stepped though the trees and picked her up. she mumbled but snuggled into his warmth. he had never done this before and it was odd how she snuggled into him. he walked to his car and got back in the warmth caused her to move away from him and his beast whined. Sesshomaru got annoyed with that. Why was his beast acting on this girl? She was Human! Never. and he swore NEVER will he follow his father and mate a human.

Ariving home he brought her inside and ordered quitely for them to ready the room next to his own for her to rest in. walking into the room the servents had just pulled back the blankets for him. he laid her down and a women removed her shoes before covering her up. "see to it she has clothing for tomorrow." the women nodded and left quickly while Sesshomaru left to return to his own room. his beast raging at him to stay with the girl. His father seemed to intersect him before he could get to his room all of five feet from the miko's door.

"You brought her home already?" His father asked with a disapproving look only to have kagome's phone tossed at him.

"Listen and read. you wont be pleased. destroy that thing when your done." He said going into his room and shutting the door leaving a shocked father in his wake. looking at the phone in his hand he shruged and went to his office.

twenty mins later a loud raor erupted from the study and his father burst open the doors and then Sesshomaru's doors who was just about to slip into bed. "Find him... and bring him home. him and his wench. Kagome will stay with us. i wont have one of my sons descrace our family name anymore then he already has." he had never seen his father so pissed off and was slightly shocked before his father stopped at the door and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"She looks like her... thats why i feel protective over her." his father answered the unspoken question. Sesshomaru growled. She looked nothing like that halfbreeds mother... She was far more beautiful.. and he will admit it. just this once. Just so his beast would settle down in knowing revenge is sweeter when its brewed. and he will do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the short chapter, my life has been CRAZY! the next one will be longer I promise 3**_

* * *

Kagome woke up and sighed softly. her head hurt from all the crying she had done the night before and it took her a moment to realize she wasnt cold. her eyes snapped open as she looked around in shock to see not snow but a huge comfy bed she was in and very expensive furniture around her. Gasping she put a hand over her mouth "Oh no! i hope i wasnt picked up by some old rich pervy guy while i was asleep..." Her mind flooded with the days before events and her eyes hardened with a sigh she stayed in the bed intill the door opened. She peeked out of the blankets before seeing only silver hair, she gasped and whimpered going deeper into the blankets. She hoped it wasnt who she thought it was but when the person spoke she couldn't help the sigh of realife.

"Miko.. get up. It is time to get dressed and ready for work." she moved out of the bed looking toward the person in the room. she forced a smile but offered nothing else as she saw the clothing on the table beside the bed. taking them she looked around for a second before Sesshomaru pointed to the door where the bathroom was. Hurrying over she got into a quick shower and was out dressed hair drying in a nice up-do and ready in ten was shocked to see her walking down the steps while he sipped his coffee. Another silver-haired male was in the kitchen and was also shocked to see Kagome walk in fixing her hair abit and looking down, she did light make up with what was in her purse and it made her bright blue eyes stand out more and her lips glossy from the lip gloss but it pulled out her natural beauty instead of over powering like most females.

"My my Sesshomaru, you brought home a nice one." the older male chuckled at kagome's blush as she stuttered out that it wasnt what it looked like and seconds later a loud thud was heard followed by a ping sound as the older males head was cocked to the side from being hit with a coffee mug. "Hey! I was only foolin with the girl!" he complained rubbing his head as Sesshomaru stood up and handed Kagome a doughnut only to be turned down as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table- "there not good for you ya know..." she said with a smile before biting into the apple. the older male smiled as Sesshomaru stood there in slight shock of being denyed. a loud yawn came from the door that had Kagome frozen mid chew, both males looked to her then to the door where the youngest of the silver inu's stumbled in a black eye and a hand print still burned into his cheek.

Kagome slowly turned around only to see the one person she wished she never met, behind him the women she hated. Tears sprang into her eyes only to be held back as her eyes hardened and she looked back to Sesshomaru who was glaring at the halfbreed. "can we go now? we will be late." Inuyasha was suddenly awake and staring at kagome like she grown a second head then growled "oh wench! i leave you and you run off the the next male that you can? spread your legs much? no wounder you never let me fuck you bitch." in his own mind it hurt to say these things to kagome but with kikiyos hand on his shoulder he had to put on a front. Kagome slowly turned to Inuyasha and smiled a cold smile. "no inuyasha, i was scared to catch something from you for fucking the disease deposit of japan." with that she walked out the kitchen and out the door Sesshomaru hot on her heels while the two brothers father was silent before laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, earning a glare from Inuyasha and Kikyo.

In the car kagome was looking out the window for a while before she spoke."why did you follow me last night.." Sesshomaru didnt even bother looking at her as he answered busy reading the paper. "if i hadnt you would still be sleeping or dead..." she closed her eyes and sighed softly before asking the million dollar question. "how do you know inuyasha and why was he in your home..?" Sesshomaru put the paper down and closed his eyes in irritation "he is my half brother... and he is in my home because father is watching him closely now for degrading the family name by disrespecting a female." kagome felt better that inuyasha was being punished for his actions but at the same time she felt he suffered enough by just being with kikyo. She nodded her head and stayed quite the remainder of the ride to the office.

She was on par with her job and didnt disturb Sesshomaru at his request with phone calls or vist's. Intill lunch time when she pulled out another apple she snagged from his home from her bag and bit into it. Sesshomaru was in his office on his phone with his father the entire morning. Hearing the fighting and the lame excuses of his half brother. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew kagome wouldnt want to return to his home tonight so he knew he needed to speak to her about her living arrangements soon. He hung up on the fighting when kikyo screamed and he knew his father was giving the halfbreed a good one. He walked out into the lobby and was watching kagome hum softly while playing soothing music while munch on yet another apple doodling on a note pad. 'is that all this women eats?!' he thought to himself as he cleared his throat and she jumped looking up at him quickly she turned the drawing over.

"Come in. we need to talk." she was up quickly and hoped she wasnt losing her job already. She stepped in and he shut the door and motioned for her to sit down while he did. he started writing something on a slip of paper while kagome sat there nervously. Soon he slid it over to her and she picked it up only to see it was a check, for a rather large sum of money. "oh my! i dont deserve this sir, thank you for your kindness for housing me for the night but i couldnt possibly take your money!" Sesshomaru glared slightly before speaking "thats the money you earned in your old job that kagura was stripping you from every pay check... You are off for the rest of the day so you may find yourself a nice apartment. i dont want to see that money wasted on a dump that you had with that halfbreed..." he growled lowly and she blushed before tears sprang into her eyes and she bowed lowly "thank you sir, thank you so much!"

Kagome smiled in happiness while she went back out to her desk to look up apartments, she found a nice two bed room with a den, living room full kitchen and dinning room, it had a large balcony and was very good priced, she clicked to see the available times and was happy to see an opening to view the place and put her name there she had to get six blocks over in twenty mins. She left a note for Sesshomaru and left the web page up so he could look at it as well only to find him waiting for her in a car outside. "get in miko and tell me where you need to go." Blushing she nodded and got in. handing him the address he nodded and took off, it was odd seeing him drive and she made there in record time. She got out and was greeting the women who was showing the apartment.

"Oh! such a lovely couple! come let me show you to your hopefully new home!" the women gushed and kagome was confused intill she looked behind her only to be face to chest with sesshomaru who turned her around and pushed her lightly toward the building. Kagome fell in-love with the apartment as soon as she stepped foot into it. it was so open and light, the view was breathtaking. Sesshomaru was busy asking the women about the security there and among other things when Kagome walked over and held out her hand. "Ill take it." the women was shocked someone wanted the place so quickly and shook kagome's hand as they spoke of details. " when would you like to move in dear?" Kagome blushed abit "Today if possible." The women nodded and got on her phone for cleaning crews and her office to settle everything. Sesshomaru was looking out on the balconey looking out when kagome walked over to him and hugged him from behind Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he went rigid." Thank you Sesshomaru... If not for your help i would still be out on my ass.." He looked down at her and nodded with a small "hn" before moving away toward the door. "come, we have to put the check in the bank and get you furniture."

Kagome followed closely and she knew nothing would put her mood down today. After the bank Kagome found herself in the middle of a funiture store looking at things only she had to agree on. She couldnt contain her excitement. She had paint picked out for all rooms and wa snow working on her bedroom, she always saved it for last as she was torn between two types of beds. She had an arm wrapped around her stomach and her elbow resting on it holding her head up while she thought for a moment looking between the two. She finally decided on the all black one with the white see though canopy it would go well with her deep red walls and white carpet and other black dresser and night stands. Sesshomaru had to admit, he liked her taste in interior design. Everything would be delivered that night and the only thing kagome would have to do is be there to tell them where everything went.

Sesshomaru was taking kagome home when he stopped by a phone store and walked inside. Kagome was confused but looked around intill a women came up to her "excuse me miss, but your friend tells me you where having phone problems and lost your phone?" Kagome looked into her purse before blushing and nodding. The women rang her up for a new phone free of charge for the problems her old phone was having and kagome walked out with the phone she always wanted. Kagome couldnt thank Sesshomaru enough for everything he had done for her in all of a matter of a day! She swore to herself she would make it up to him for his kindness. cuz you know, for the man nick named "the ice prince" he was sure kind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this everyone! Next chapter will be in Sesshomaru's POV and i will try my best to seperate the best from his thoughts better =)**

**Please send me ANY FEED BACK! i love having idea's for the story thrown out at me so please dont hesitate! 3**

**Till next time!**

**Alice.**


	4. Sorry

Sorry everyone =( im at a stop with this story for a moment, rl crazy and i just cant think...

DONT BE MAD! give me like a week or two and i should be back up and running =)

See you all soon! 3


End file.
